Capítulo 1: Un tesoro enterrado en la colina
by albertoescritor
Summary: En un pueblo acaba de suceder algo terrible: Hay dos jóvenes brutalmente asesinados. La piel de los muchachos ha sido retirada de sus cuerpos y los ancianos del lugar juran que una terrible maldición se ha desatado sobre todos los habitantes. Ahora un equipo de valientes jóvenes, auxiliados por un detective tendrán que desentrañar los oscuros secretos que guarda ese lugar.


**Capítulo 1: Un tesoro enterrado en la colina**

Alfred era un muchacho muy activo y vivas. Siempre andaba moviéndose a todos lados, sin objetivo, simplemente por el placer que aquello le proporcionaba. Le encantaba andar de aquí para allá, haciendo trabajillos por los cuales en numerosas ocasiones era bien pagado, charlando con el pueblo entero, contando las novedades, por más insignificantes que fueran a quien se cruzara en su camino y estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo. O simplemente se divertía compartiendo una buena historia, un chiste o un aperitivo con sus amigos.

Alfred era querido por todos en el pueblo, decían que era un buen chico de alma y corazón noble. Siempre era amable con todos y jamás criticaba a nadie a pesar de sus errores, en lugar de eso se dedicaba a elogiarlos por sus logros. Hablaba demasiado, poseía el don escuchar con detenimiento, sabía cómo evitar las discusiones y también conocía la manera apropiada de hacer que los demás pensaran igual que él. En pocas palabras sabía cómo tratar a la gente, hacerles favores, cosechar su aprobación y respeto para luego obtener jugosos frutos a cambio de su esfuerzo.

Pero así como era bueno tratando con las personas, era malo en la escuela. Sacaba las notas más bajas de todo su grupo, solía no entrar a clases y salirse del colegio. En las contadas ocasiones que podía vérsele dentro del salón, Alfred prefería dormirse, aventar bolitas o avioncitos de papel o dedicarse a distraer a sus compañeros. Hacía dibujos extraños en sus libretas y escribía historias descabelladas.

"Vives en la luna" solían decirle y él no se quejaba por eso, más bien no se quejaba por nada.

En una ocasión Alfred, como siempre el último de la última fila, estaba dedicado a hacer un dibujo cuando la profesora, la señorita Umbrige, notó lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Podrías poner atención Alfred?- Lo regañó la maestra- No querrás que vuelva a suspenderte ¿O sí?

-No, no me gustaría… lo siento señorita, fue mi error- titubeó Alfred mientas con un rápido movimiento arrancaba la hoja en la que dibujaba y la arrugaba entre sus manos.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- Preguntó retóricamente la profesora mientras con un delgado dedo señalaba la hoja arrugada que el muchacho tenía en las manos. Alfred notó la larga uña de la maestra pintada de rojo sangre señalando el trozo de libreta con sus trazos.

-Na… nada- volvió a titubear el niño.

Umbrige estiró el brazo hacía Alfred con la palma hacía arriba, en gesto de que le entregara el dibujo.

Alfred dudó y presiono aún más la hoja entre sus manos. La maestra levantó una ceja, indicando con esto que se le agotaba la paciencia. Agitó la mano, que aún tenía estirada, presionando a Alfred para que le entregara lo que le pedía. El rojo de sus uñas le confería a su mano un aire amenazador, así como las ligeras arrugar y las venas azules que surcaban su muñeca y se ramificaban por el resto de su brazo.

El joven puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró y sin más puso el dibujo en la mano de la señorita Umbrige.

- Gracias Alfred- le escupió la maestra a la cara de la misma manera en que una serpiente escupiría su veneno- Y te quedas después de la clase, necesito hablar contigo.

- Sí maestra- siseó el pobre muchacho conteniendo su ira.

La clase continuó su curso normal, y cada segundo que pasaba, dentro de la mente de Alfred, duraba una eternidad. La verdad es que él pensaba que la escuela era una pérdida de tiempo total. Que te hacían quebrarte la cabeza con fracciones, ecuaciones inservible en la vida diaria y demás cosas inútiles en vez de enseñarte a, no sé, como hacer que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor.

El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos salieron en tropel, excepto, obviamente, Alfred, que se dirigió inmediatamente al escritorio de la señorita Umbrige en el momento en que ella se lo indicó.

-¿De qué quería hablarme profesora?- Preguntó con tono de niño bueno y guardándose su mal humor.

-Quería hablar contigo acerca de tus dibujos. Siempre han sido extraños, pero esta vez son… perturbadores.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Mira esto- le dijo la maestra mientras le tendía varías hojas, todas aquellas dibujos que le había quitado la semana pasada.

El niño miró los dibujos detenidamente. Todos eran del mismo tema: representaban una especie de cuerpos humanos, rígidos, recargados sobre una pared, tirados en el suelo. Miembros humanos, que al parecer pertenecían a esos cuerpos estaban esparcidos por todos lados; Todos los rostros eran exactamente iguales, todos estaban sucios y algunos se hallaban desnudos. Sus ojos no expresaban sentimiento alguno, más que en algunos casos una chispa de malicia. En términos generales, todos los dibujos eran prácticamente iguales, lo único que cambiaba eran las posiciones de los cuerpos.

Cierto, los dibujos eran perturbadores, pero últimamente no había podido pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquello.

-Lo siento maestra, no volverá a suceder.

-Eso espero. Ahora sal de aquí.

El niño se retiró lo más rápido posible. Tenía que hablar con alguien sobre eso, no podía guardárselo más ni desahogarse dibujando aquello que había visto. Necesitaba explorar la casa en la colina, la maltrecha cabaña abandonada al borde de la colina más grande que bordeaba el pueblo. Es ahí en donde había presenciado tan macabro espectáculo de cuerpos humanos blancos, rígidos y desmembrados a través de las ventanas tapiadas de la cabaña en ruinas.

En vez de dirigirse a su otra clase, prefirió salir de la escuela para encontrarse con Drake, su compañero desde la infancia con el que había vivido incontables aventuras.

Como siempre, reptó por un hueco secreto bajo la alambrada del colegio, y una vez fuera corrió hacía el trabajo de su amigo. Aunque Drake era un muchacho apenas un año mayor que él, hacía tiempo que no iba al colegio y trabajaba como carpintero en el taller de su padre. En este mundo sólo había tres cosas por la que Drake se preocupaba: El dinero, las mujeres y su amigo Alfred. El joven sabía que si había alguien en este pueblo que lo escucharía y ayudaría ese sería Drake. Nunca se negaba a sus peticiones y Alfred estaba seguro que ésta no sería la excepción.

Casi sin aliento llegó al taller en el que trabajaba Drake, que en ese momento estaba trabajando en un ropero maltratado.

-Qué hay Drake- lo saludó Alfred, jadeante.

-Mira quien se decidió aparecer- exclamó Drake con una sonrisa.

-Verás, iré al grano: necesito hablar contigo- dijo Alfred

-Claro con gusto- aceptó su interlocutor dejando su trabajo a un lado y mirándolo fijamente.

-Bueno la cosa está así- comenzó Alfred- Hace como dos semanas subí a la colina que tiene una cabaña abandonada en su borde. Estaba buscando una forma de divertirme, y fue que se me ocurrió revisar que era lo que estaba guardado desde hace tanto tiempo en aquella cabaña y porque los abuelos le tienen tanto miedo. Con una piedra zafe una de las tablas que bloquean las ventanas y vi dentro un montón de maniquís destartalados. Por una extraña razón no he podido dejar de pensar en esa cabaña y lo que contiene, es como si algo me atrajera a ella pero no sabría explicarlo, simplemente lo sé.

-¿Qué es aquello que te atrae? Piensa-

-Supongo que es el misterio y la curiosidad- respondió Alfred tras un minuto de reflexión- el querer saber que otros misterios puede guardar esa cabaña. Los maniquís son curiosos pero debe haber algo más.

-¿Así que quieres explorarla por dentro? ¿Eso es lo que tratas de decir?

-Así es-

-Bueno, mi padre se enojará conmigo y me dará una golpiza si dejo de nuevo este trabajo a medias. Me voy a apurar y nos vemos a las 7:30 en el borde de la colina.

-Bien, confío en ti- agradeció Alfred con sinceridad.

Drake sonrió, palmeó la espada de Alfred y ambos volvieron a lo suyo.


End file.
